Vampire
by Zey Jaeger
Summary: Eren Jaeger vive en una ladea que esta siendo atacada por una criatura misteriosa, pero, una noche, Eren sale de su casa y se encuentra con una hermosa criatura, desde ese momento la vida de Eren no será la misma... (asco de summary T T) Advertencia: Yaoi, Riren.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola!, Primero que nada, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama, Segundo, me base en la canción "Vampire" de Versailles para crear esta historia y por eso empezaré los capítulos con algunas partes de la canción, Tercero; esta historia es Yaoi._

_Y creo que eso es todo, Disfruten la lectura n.n. _

Vampire:

_El amanecer se acerca… _

… _con inesperadas emociones _

_Estoy intoxicado por el vaivén antagónico de un profundo carmesí_

El sol se despertaba y en la nieve se formaba un río carmesí, y alrededor de él, una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, ambos desangrados, la sangre provenía del cuello.

En medio de los dos cuerpos, un hermoso joven, con cabellos azabaches, ojos color negro y los labios de color rojo carmesí, de su boca sobresalían dos afilados colmillos, cubiertos de sangre.

Cuando el joven miró hacia el amanecer, desapareció, dejando a los dos cuerpos desangrándose.

...

En el pueblo, de nuevo esa conferencia, era la quinta esa semana.

Kitts Verman, un viejo sacerdote de cabellos cafés, nariz chata y ojos cafés, sobresalía de la multitud parado sobre un banco de madera. Hablaba a la gente como todos los días.

-Esta es la quinta vez que se han presentado estos ataques y ¿Cuántos cuerpos hay?, hay ya 15 cuerpos en toda esta semana, estos no sólo han sido asesinatos o suicidios, una bestia, un demonio está atacándonos- decía

La multitud lo escuchaban asustados, a excepción de un adolescente de ojos azules verdosos y grandes, cabellos cafés y piel morena, hijo del científico Grisha Jaeger y de su madre difunta, Carla Jaeger.

El chico tenía el semblante serio, le parecía absurdo que hablaran de demonios y cosas parecidas, al igual que su padre, era un escéptico.

-Tsk, qué estupidez- dijo alzando la voz

Todos lo miraron impresionados.

Al ver que todos lo miraban agregó:

-eso es absurdo, no existen tales cosas como los demonios-

Kitts parecía enfurecido.

-¿cómo puedes decir eso?, está claro que esto no es normal y es obra del demonio- dijo acercándose al chico

Kitts examinó al chico.

-ah, vaya, vaya, pero si no es más que Eren Jaeger, no me sorprende que no veas la verdad, tú y tu padre haciendo cosas del demonio- dijo

Eren simplemente lo miró con enojo.

-simplemente digo que esas son tonterías y la gente debería estar haciendo cosas más importantes que estar escuchando invenciones de un viejo sin nada que hacer- dijo firmemente mirando a Kitts a los ojos.

Kitts se volvió y caminó hacia el banco de madera.

-maldito mocoso- dijo entre dientes.

Eren también se volvió y se retiró a paso tranquilo de ahí.

La multitud volvió a centrarse en las pláticas de Kitts y se olvidaron de ese incidente.

…

El día se pasaba como todos los demás. La gente del pueblo hacía sus cosas y algunos, como había dicho el sacerdote Kitts, preparaba a uno de sus animales para ser entregados a "la bestia" y así no los asesinara.

Eren salía con sus amigos de la infancia; Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert a cazar algún animal para sus familias o salían a explorar el bosque.

El atardecer finalizaba para darle la bienvenida a la noche, pero ya no había nadie fuera, todos estaban en sus casas, encerrados, presas del terror de ser asesinados esa noche, casi todos en el pueblo habían dejado un animal amarrado como presa.

Tocaron la medianoche, el pueblo ya dormía, y un alarido resonó en el lugar. Tal vez nadie se dio cuenta o no querían salir, pero Eren los había escuchado, se asomó por su pequeña ventana y vio un pequeño perrito asustado, estaba amarrado al pozo.

Lo reconocía, era el perrito de Armin, los padres de Armin eran creyentes y siempre escuchaban las palabras de Kitts y hacían todo lo que se les pedía.

Sintió lástima por el pequeño perrito, sabía que Armin amaba ese perrito.

Eren se vistió y salió en su rescate.

Cuando hubo terminado de desatar al perrito un fuerte viento sacudió el pueblo.

El perrito se escuchaba cada vez más asustado y perturbado.

Ladró aún más fuerte.

-tranquilo- le decía Eren al perrito.

Eren sintió aún más frío que el viento de hace un momento.

El perrito salió corriendo, dejando a Eren sólo.

-¡oye!- gritó Eren en dirección a donde había corrido el perrito.

La luz de la luna daba al rostro de Eren, pero algo la obstruyó e hizo que Eren volteara.

Y Eren experimentó el miedo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se encontró con un semblante hermoso y atemorizante, ojos oscuros, cabello azabache y una piel muy pálida.

Su mente se desconectó y se quedó mirando a esa hermosa criatura.

Sintió una ligera nostalgia en esa criatura.

-¿por qué… siento… felicidad?-

_¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado y un Review para alimentar mi alma D: (?), nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Zey Jaeger._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!, de nuevo vengo con este fanfic, primero; Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama, Segundo; la historia está basada en la canción Vampire de Versailles, tercer; la historia es Yaoi (creo que es obvio)._

_Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura n.n_

Vampire:

_Si es liberada desde tu corazón… _

… _aquella tormenta dentro del cristal _

_No habrá más dolor…_

-Eren, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Armin

Eren miraba hacia arriba, los árboles cubrían el sol y apenas se veían sus rayos.

-¡Eren!- gritó el rubio

-eh?, q…qué sucede Armin?-

-Eren, ¿te sucede algo?-

-no, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-desde hace ya 2 días te has comportado muy extraño, cada vez que venimos al bosque estas en las nubes-

-no es cierto, sigo siendo yo-

Den verdad, desde hace dos días se comportaba extraño, desde esa noche…

_Flashback:_

_Eren lo miró a los ojos, eran muy negros, sentía miedo y a la vez no podía dejar de mirarlos, la criatura era un poco baja, vestía unos atuendos muy raros, tal vez era de la ciudad, no podía verle bien el rostro, parecía estar cubierto de…¿sangre?._

_Tal vez pasaron unos cuantos segundos, pero para Eren fue una eternidad, la criatura se arrodilló frente a Eren._

_Pudo verlo un poco mejor, era un hombre._

_El hombre se acercó a su rostro, dijo algo que Eren no pudo entender, un pequeño rose en sus labios y luego… oscuridad. _

_Eren despertó en su cama, parecía que había sido un sueño, hasta que sintió sus labios, se sentían un poco calientes y dolían por las orillas y sintió unas pequeñas cortadas._

_-¿quién era ese hombre?- pensó._

_Fin Flashback_

Eren seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto, el sonido de unos caballos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Un carruaje.

Todas las personas habían formado un círculo enfrente del carruaje.

Eren se acercó y vio a un hombre bajar del carruaje, vestía una gabardina negra muy extravagante.

Eren sintió una punzada en sus labios, y no se dio cuenta de que el hombre se había acercado a él. Tal vez fuera un pequeño rose entre sus manos, pero eso fue suficiente para que Eren se sonrojara.

Toda la multitud miraba absorta al hombre que había bajado del carruaje.

Eren volvió a sentir esa felicidad.

-¿por qué?- pensó

…

-¿Quién era ese chico?, tal vez…no, no podría ser…- pensó mientras miraba tras la ventana, muchos árboles y pudo captar una pequeña trampa usada en los árboles.

Y pronto se encontró con el pequeño pueblo al que se dirigía.

-¿por qué había aceptado ir?-

_Flashback:_

_-Rivaille- llamaba un hombre alto y rubio por los pasillos de la torre._

_Abrió una puerta y lo encontró._

_La sangre se derramaba por el blanco vestido de la mujer a la que sostenía._

_-Rivaille- suspiró el rubio_

_Rivaille al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio soltó a la mujer y esta cayó como una muñeca._

_-Rivaille, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?, no puedes cazar humanos en el día- le reprendió_

_Rivaille lo miró con molestia._

_-y, ¿a qué vienes Erwin?-_

_-bien, iré al grano, todos pensamos que sería mejor que te fueras de este lugar-_

_-eh?-_

_-no puedes seguir aquí escondiéndote-_

_-no me escondo, a veces salgo-_

_-pero solo para cazar-_

_-Tsk-_

_Erwin se acercó a Rivaille y se sentó junto a él._

_-escucha, sé que te duele, pero ya han pasado muchos años, tienes que seguir…-_

_-para ti es fácil decirlo, no estuviste ahí…-_

_-tal vez no estuve, pero hasta yo sé cuándo es suficiente- _

_Rivaille bajó la cabeza._

_-bien- comenzó a decir aun con la cabeza gacha-y ¿a dónde quieres llevarme?-_

_-a un pequeño pueblo cerca del bosque- _

_-y se puede saber ¿por qué?-_

_-para que salgas y dejes esta torre de una vez por todas-_

_-no te entiendo Erwin…- _

_-pronto lo harás, partirás mañana en la mañana- _

_Fin Flashback_

-Tsk, ese estúpido Erwin, no podía simplemente dejarme sólo…- pensó

No pasó mucho tiempo y llegaron al pequeño pueblo.

Rivaille se asomó por la ventana y vio a una multitud de gente rodeando el carruaje con curiosidad.

Rivaille bajó con tranquilidad, haciendo que la multitud se alejara de él.

Todos pudieron observar que ese extraño era un poco bajo lo cual hizo molestar a Rivaille.

Rivaille pensaba en irse lo más rápido que pudiera a su nueva residencia, pero, se topó con los ojos de un chico alto y castaño.

Sintió nostalgia.

Ese chico se parecía mucho a él.

Rivaille aun dudaba en ese chico, pero, si era él, no perdería esa oportunidad.

Rozó su mano con la de ese chico.

Al menos pudo sentir su calor, era parecido al de él.

Pero aun no podía estar seguro, tal vez esa noche se aclararían sus dudas.

…

-¿Me sonrojé?- pensaba el castaño recostado en su cama.

Tratando de dejar de pensar en eso se tapó con las sabanas e intentó dormir…

Pero…

-¿Por qué papá no había llegado aún a casa?- pensó

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar todo.

…_En el sueño de Eren…_

_-He…Heichou?...- preguntó un chico con cabellos castaños._

_Su expresión era preocupada y se notaba temor en ella._

_Miraba a un hombre cubierto de sangre._

_El hombre se rio un poco macabro._

_-al parecer lo has descubierto…- dijo el hombre._

_Su voz fue lo suficiente para hacer que el chico temblara y retrocediera dos pasos._

_El hombre pareció darse cuenta y rápidamente se acercó al chico._

_Este gimió un poco. _

_-y ahora que lo has descubierto, no puedo dejarte escapar- dijo susurrándole al oído._

_El chico intentó escapar, pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte y lo tomó por la espalda, tumbándolo._

_Sin decir alguna palabra, el hombre comenzó a bajar lentamente los pantalones del chico._

_Y también le arrancó la camiseta, haciendo que esta se rompiera._

_Luego el hombre lo sentó y se puso a lamer su cuello._

_El chico gimió y se sonrojó aún más._

_El hombre parecía disfrutarlo._

_-Ahora que lo has visto me perteneces, Eren…-_

…_Fin del sueño…_

Eren despertó sobresaltado.

-Ese sujeto se parecía al extraño que le rozó la mano, ¿por qué estaba en un lugar sí? pero lo más importante era ¿por qué ese sujeto sabía su nombre?- tenía muchas dudas.

Miró el reloj.

Medianoche, como esa noche.

Pensó un poco.

Se paró decidido, se vistió y salió en busca de la residencia de ese extraño.

Caminó sigilosamente por las calles, no quería ser descubierto.

Y encontró, al final del pueblo, una gran casa.

Nunca la había visto, tal vez porque nunca se había acercado a esa parte.

Rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta.

Aunque anteriormente hubiera estado decidido, cuando llegó a la casa, sintió temor y un poco de frío.

Pensó en retroceder e irse.

Pero, necesitaba respuestas.

Tocó la puerta, aun dudaba.

La puerta se abrió.

Le pareció extraño, pero aun así entró.

Caminó lentamente, miraba por sus alrededores.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Pero aun así siguió caminando.

-ah… ¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntó

No obtuvo respuesta, así que pensó en volver a llamar.

-¿quién es?- preguntó una voz masculina.

-so…soy Eren Jaeger…- contestó

Y la de la nada apareció un hombre.

El mismo de la mañana.

Estaba vestido con una camiseta abierta un poco del pecho, dejando ver un poco sus músculos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando.

-¿qué es esta nostalgia?- pensó Eren

Rivaille lo miró.

-Te encontré…-

_¡Hola de nuevo!, pues creo que lo hice más largo que el anterior._

_**Lightblood04: **__Lo sé, Vampiro Levi *¬*___

_**Rinaloid: **__Vaya, parece que a todos les gustan los vampiros (igual que a mí *¬*)_

_**Accidentale: **__Gracias por decir que lo de la redacción, espero haberla mejorado: D_

_**Guest: **__gracias por comentar: 3_

_**Fujoshi-chan: **__¡gracias!, y espero que te guste el grupo como a mí *¬* _

_**Carop: **__creo que esta vez hice largo el capítulo: p _

_**Akira: **__Kyaa~, que bueno que te gustó la idea de vampiroxhumano._

_**Anvaz: **__Gracias por leer: 3_

_**Aome1718: **__Gracias por comentar que esta interesante: D_

_**Sally: **__Kyaa~ me alegro que te haya gustado la idea sacada de mi retorcida imaginación._

_Gracias por sus reviews, favs y Follows, me hacen muy feliz._

_Por cierto, desde hoy actualizaré todos los sábados porque es el único día donde no tengo muchos deberes._

_¿Un Review? ¡Por favor! Lo necesito *.*_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

_Zey Jaeger. _


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola!, primero: Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama, Segundo: la historia está basada en la canción "Vampire" de Versailles, Tercer: La historia es Yaoi._

_Y creo que eso es todo, disfruten el capítulo n.n._

Vampire:

_Ah… hermosamente dibujan mis garras_

… _una sutil silueta a lo largo de tu cuello_

-Te encontré…- dijo el peli negro

-eh?- Eren había parecido oírlo

-ahora es tu oportunidad, pero no te precipites- pensaba Rivaille mientras buscaba las palabras para hablar con él.

Eren esperó las palabras del hombre, pero al verlo callado decidió hablar.

-bu…bueno yo… yo quería…- se sentía muy nervioso, toda esa seguridad que antes había tenido se había ido.

-yo quería hablar co…con usted- apenas pudo articular toda esa oración.

-ya veo- contestó el hombre –con gusto hablare con usted, pero, ¿es acaso una costumbre entrar a casas ajenas a su gusto?-

-¡Mierda!, no había pensado en eso- pensó-¡rápido, una respuesta!-

-Eh?, no… es solo que… toque la puerta y vi que estaba abierta… así que…- respondió desesperado

-así que pensaste entrar sin permiso- completo el mayor

En verdad era una situación embarazosa.

-n…no… yo…lo siento- se disculpó, que más quedaba.

Se había sonrojado.

Rivaille lo miró.

¡Dios!, se veía tan lindo así, pero no debía hacer algún movimiento erróneo o todo eso se podría echar a perder.

-bien, te escucharé…am…- si quería pasar desapercibido debía actuar como si nada.

El chico reaccionó.

-E…Eren, Eren Jaeger- se presentó de nuevo

-bien Eren, sígueme- dijo el hombre haciendo un ademán para que lo siguiera- por cierto, mi nombre es Rivaille-

-Rivaille, siento que lo conozco, aun así, es un lindo nombre- pensó el castaño.

…

-Armin se lo había dicho.-

-Era verdad.-

-Eren actuaba muy raro desde esa noche…-

Mikasa pensaba acostada en su cama.

No podía dormir desde hace horas.

Mikasa siempre sabía que era lo que acontecía en la vida de Eren, desde su tiempo juntos hasta cuando lo espiaba.

Pero, ¿por qué ahora no?

Intentó dejar pasarlo y aunque no funcionó, se quedó acostada en su cama, pensando.

-será mejor que hable con él mañana- y pensando esto se quedó dormida.

…

-así que eso era- dijo el peli negro

-sé que parecerá absurdo, pero, pensé que tal vez si venía aquí encontraría al menos una respuesta- dijo el menor

-no es absurdo- respondió el otro tomando una copa que Eren dedujo como vino –a veces los sueños son los recuerdos que olvidamos o quisimos olvidar, y que sólo pueden manifestarse estando inconscientes-

A Eren le pareció un poco raro, pero, de aluna manera, sentía que ese hombre tenía razón… por más loco que sonara.

Un silencio incómodo.

-y ahora qué hago, debo romper con este silencio incómodo- pensaba Eren

-creo que dije algo estúpido, debes controlarte, debes decir cosas inteligentes, este chico es un escéptico…- pensó Rivaille con molestia.

-bu...bueno, en relación con lo que dijo, no creo que sea posible en algunos casos, es decir, es extraño, pero, apenas lo conozco, es imposible que sueñe con alguien al que a cabo de conocer…- dijo Eren.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Extraño…- susurró Rivaille con una mirada diferente.

-eh?-

Rivaille se abalanzó sobre Eren, fue tan rápido que Eren sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hasta llegar al suelo.

-eh?...- fue lo único que pudo articular Eren antes de ver la cara de Rivaille

…

Había perdido la cordura.

Sabía que Eren no lo recordaba, entonces… ¿por qué se descontrolaba?

Tal vez no soportaba la idea de no ser nada para Eren.

Inconscientemente se abalanzó sobre Eren.

-Bien, perdiste la cordura, ya no queda más que hacer- se dijo a sí mismo.

…

-eh?, Ri… ¿Rivaille-san?...-

-me has provocado Eren, intenté reprimirme, pero ya no puedo más- dijo mientras quitaba poco a poco los pantalones y la camiseta de Eren.

-Rivaille-san, qué está…- intentó decir el castaño, pero Rivaille había comenzado a lamer el cuello, lo que ocasionó un pequeño gemido de parte de Eren.

-Heichou pare…- dijo Eren

-un momento, ¿había dicho "Heichou"?- pensó Eren mientras lamia el cuello de Eren y buscaba el miembro de Eren.

…

-Rivaille ya debe haber llegado- pensó Erwin mientras miraba las estrellas desde una ventana junto a la mesa.

-Comandante, ¿usted cree que realmente funcione?- preguntó un joven sirviente de la mansión.

-claro que funcionará, Rivaille no desperdiciará una oportunidad como esta, y cuando menos se lo esperen, haremos nuestra jugada, pero, para estar preparados…- dijo mientras miraba a una chica de espaldas.

-Petra, te toca ir-

-Si Comandante- dijo la chica mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

-bien, me pregunto qué harán esos dos ante esta situación- pensó Erwin con una sonrisa.

_¡Hola de nuevo!, si, lo siento por si el capítulo estuvo muy corto, pero la escuela y las clases de japonés se llevó mi semana TT_TT_

_**Rinaloid: **__Yo también quiero un vampiro así ;_;_

_**Lightblood04: **__Si se pone más interesante? *O*_

_**Viraney: **__Espero hacer más capítulos: D_

_**Fujoshi-chan: **__asdadfsfdd, mi fic está en el calendario de alguien! *O*, y asdfsdfsadfs que bueno que te haya gustado Versailles n.n_

_**Ayumi: **__Si, yo también amo las historias de Vampiro x Humano *¬*_

_**RIRENFOREVER: **__Lamento no hacerlo largo esta vez TT_TT_

_**Akira: **__Soy tan malvada por dejar los capítulos así (?), desde España? Asdadfgdsadf 3_

_Por cierto, quería preguntarles si querían lemon en el siguiente capítulo._

_También venía a sugerirles que se unan a la página "Levi x Eren Fan", amo esa página, pero, como dije, sólo sugería._

_Y si les gustaría que metiera Jean x Armin o Erwin x Armin._

_Gracias por sus reviews, favs y Follows, me hacen taaan feliz._

_Y no sería mala idea dejar un Review, los necesito (/*¬*)/_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Zey Jaeger  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola!, primero: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, Segundo: la historia está basada en la canción de Versailles "Vampire", Tercero: la historia es Yaoi/Riren._

_Y creo que eso es todo, disfruten la lectura n.n _

Vampire:

_Este es un amor imperdonable _

_Ahora solo deseo arrancarlo por completo _

_Siento las palabras escondiéndose tras mis labios cada vez más…_

_Jesucristo _

_Jesucristo _

_Jesucristo_

—Por favor pare….ah…— Eren intentaba decir que parara, pero siempre era interrumpido por pequeños quejidos.

—Te haré recordar— era en lo único que pensaba Rivaille, estaba fuera de sí.

Eren estaba completamente desnudo.

Rivaille lamía cada centímetro del cuerpo de Eren mientras tocaba el miembro del castaño haciendo que este se quejara más y se pusiera muy sonrojado.

Rivaille sujetó fuertemente las manos de Eren y se colocó en posición, estaba a punto de penetrar a Eren cuando…

— ¡Detente! — una voz resonó en la cabeza de Rivaille.

Rivaille se detuvo.

—Recuerda, no quieres hacerle daño y mucho menos así—

Rivaille recobró un poco de su cordura, pero no fue lo suficiente…

Eren se había cortado la mejilla cuando Rivaille se abalanzó hacia él.

Por instinto, lo tomó del cabello, lo levantó cerca de su rostro y lamio la herida.

Aunque fuera una pequeña gota de sangre, esta fue suficiente para enloquecerlo.

Directamente se fue hacia su cuello y violentamente enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Eren.

Este gritó.

Sus gritos resonaron por toda la mansión.

—Su sangre sigue siendo tan dulce— pensó el pelinegro al sentir ese líquido carmesí en su boca.

Eren no duró mucho, al tiempo que terminó de gritar se desmayó. Rivaille al ver esto se detuvo y quitó su boca del cuello del castaño.

Eren cayó en los brazos de Rivaille.

Rivaille parecía una bestia, sus ojos cambiaron a un carmesí muy intenso, sus labios eran color sangre y esta escurría hasta la barbilla.

—Creo que es suficiente…— dijo Rivaille mientras cargaba a Eren y se dirigía hacia la salida de la mansión.

…

Un grito.

Era apenas audible, pero Mikasa podía escuchar los gritos claramente.

— ¡Eren!—

Rápidamente salió.

Nada…

Pero… algo no estaba bien…

Los animales seguían allí…

Bueno, nunca dejaban su lugar, pero, desde que pasaba la medianoche, los animales ya estaban muertos, y entonces, esa hora serían 2 horas después.

…

Los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación.

Un rayo se posó en los ojos de un castaño profundamente dormido.

Se despertó.

—eh? Estoy en… ¿Mi casa?— dijo Eren al levantarse de su cama y ver que estaba en su casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tal vez fue un sueño— pensó, pero al tiempo se arrepintió.

Tocó su cuello.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sintió dos heridas, tal vez fueran pequeñas, pero al tocarlas sintió un dolor agudo.

— Entonces, si no fue un sueño, eso quiere decir…—

Saltó de la cama, se puso su ropa y salió de su casa.

Tenía que encontrar a ese hombre misterioso y lo más importante, ¿por qué sentía que lo conocía?, en sus sueños aparecía una y otra vez y la noche anterior no era la excepción…

_**Se encontraba en un campo abierto, los árboles se agitaban con el viento, el paisaje era cubierto por un manto estrellado y de él sobresalía una gran luna.**_

_**Era una noche hermosa.**_

_**Pero…**_

_**¿Qué eran esas ropas?, ¿por qué tenían un símbolo muy extraño?**_

_**Una mano tocó el hombro de Eren. Este se volvió y…**_

_**Era el mismo hombre.**_

— _**Eren—**_

_**Una sonrisa se dibujó inconscientemente en el rostro de Eren.**_

—_**Heichou… ¿qué hace aquí?**_ _**—**_

—_**Primero, ya te había dicho que me llamaras Rivaille, segundo, yo debería ser quien pregunte eso, ya es muy tarde y recuerda que debes estar en tu habitación como acordamos— **_

— _**Lo sé…Rivaille, pero, sé que sonará algo ridículo, pero, al ver es cielo así… recordé como un día de mi cumpleaños, mi madre y yo subimos a la azotea y vimos el cielo así y ella me dijo que algún día tendríamos la oportunidad de ver ese mismo cielo frente al mar y…—**_

_**Rivaille vio como una gota caía de los ojos del castaño.**_

— _**Eren…— **_

— _**lo siento…Sniff… es que... ya pasaron 5 años después de eso y…— **_

_**Rivaille se acercó a Eren.**_

— _**No llores— dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares de esos ojos esmeralda — prometo llevarte a ver las estrellas en el mar o moriré en el intento— **_

_**Eren se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras.**_

— _**Rivaille…— no le dio tiempo de terminar.**_

_**Ambos se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un cálido beso…**_

Lástima que se haya despertado en el mejor momento, Eren quería ver qué pasaba.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya estaba al frente de la puerta.

Tenía miedo, pero aun así tocó.

Nada.

De nuevo lo hizo.

Esta vez la puerta se abrió y escuchó una voz que provenía del fondo.

— Pase—

Entró un poco tembloroso recordando lo de la noche anterior.

Vio un hombre salir de un pasillo.

— Así que has vuelto— dijo Rivaille —y ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste por más?— dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

— yo…vine porque…— tartamudeo un poco al ver esos colmillos en su boca.

— vamos Eren, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora— pensó

— Yo vine porque quería respuestas y las conseguiré— dijo con determinación e ignorando el miedo.

— oh, ya veo, bien, te escucharé—

— Bien, primero, sé que tú tienes que ver con todos esos sueños que tengo, así que quiero que me expliques que significan, segundo, ¿por qué viniste a este pueblo?, tercero, ¿eres tú quien ataca en las noches? Y por último, ¿Qué eres?—

Rivaille seguía con esa mirada fría, pero en el fondo estaba sorprendido, sabía que iba a pedir respuestas, pero, había sido más rápido de lo que pensaba.

— Sí en verdad quieres saberlo…—

Eren lo miró.

Tenía la misma expresión, pero su mirada se había tornado sombría y un poco triste.

— te lo contaré todo—

Ambos se sentaron en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior.

— No es coincidencia que tengas esos sueños, aunque no lo creas, son una parte que te complementa, son recuerdos de tu pasado, será difícil analizarlo y tal vez te suene ridículo y absurdo, pero lo que te digo es la verdad, segundo, ni yo sé por qué vine hasta acá, tercero, ¿en verdad quieres que te responda?, creo que es demasiado obvio, y por último, creo que ya sabes que yo no soy un humano común y corriente, y estos colmillos me delatan. Ahora tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿aún eres escéptico?—

Eren no podía analizarlo correctamente.

— Mi… ¿mi pasado?, es verdad que los sueños que tengo son raros, pero, ¿tanto así?, y además él es un vampiro, ¿es en serio?, eso es absurdo, pero, ¿por qué siento que todo lo que me dice es la verdad? —pensó

— yo…no sé qué decir…—

—Bien, creo que ya he respondido tus respuestas, creo que es hora de que te va…— Rivaille se vio interrumpido al ver que Eren se había arrodillado ante él.

—Ri…Rivaille-san, por favor, déjeme visitarlo al menos hasta que recupere suficientes recuerdos— dijo un poco sonrojado pero entusiasmado.

En verdad, ese chico le estaba provocando.

—Está bien— como podía negarse.

Y así transcurrieron los días.

Armin y Mikasa se veían cada vez menos con Eren y su padre volvía cada vez más tarde a casa, pero, Eren estaba bien, mientras se encontrara con Rivaille, nada podría hacerlo más feliz.

Pero, Mikasa no podía evitar sus celos y cada vez que Eren se iba, ella lo seguía pero siempre le perdía el rastro. Hasta que un día logró seguirlo hasta su destino.

Al ver como Eren se reunía con el hombre que apenas había llegado, los celos se apoderaron de ella y tras realizar varias investigaciones, dio con la verdadera identidad de Rivaille.

Fue hacia donde Kitts y le contó todo.

—Eso es imposible, no podré hacer nada hasta que tenga pruebas— dijo Kitts

—Y se las conseguiré— contestó Mikasa

…

Armin se encontraba paseando por el pueblo, desde que Eren se iba se quedaba muy sólo y aburrido.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente chocó con algo más alto que él, eso hizo que Armin cayera al suelo.

—lo siento— dijo Armin rápidamente

— ¿estás bien? — preguntó la persona

—eh? Sí— respondió Armin, levantó la cabeza.

Se encontró con un chico de cabellos castaños claros, con ojos marrones con tonalidades amarillas.

Armin se sonrojó.

El chico lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein y ¿tú eres? —

— Ar…Armin Arlert— dijo nervioso

—Es un lindo nombre Armin— dijo Jean con una sonrisa

—eh?, gracias— dijo Armin desviando la mirada, sonreía.

— Soy el hijo del carpintero y necesito llevar estos maderos para el panadero, sabes dónde se encuentra, es que soy nuevo en este pueblo y no sé muy bien donde se encuentra cada cosa—

— se…se encuentra por allá…— dijo Armin señalando a su derecha

—Gracias, espero volver a verte y así puedas llevarme a conocer el pueblo— dijo Jean con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de Armin

—eh?, s… ¡sí!—

Ese chico había puesto a Armin de cabeza, era un chico atractivo y amable…

Armin pudo seguir pensando eso hasta que…

—Escuchaste que el Doctor Jaeger se ha perdido en el bosque y que llevan hora buscándolo…—

El sólo escuchar eso hizo que Armin buscara a Eren por todo el pueblo.

Al no encontrarlo sólo le quedó un lugar.

…

Dos hombres caminaban en el bosque.

— Sabe, Rivaille, en uno de mis sueños vi un paisaje y usted y yo estábamos ahí…—

—y…—

— Y pues, usted prometió llevarme a ver el mar—

—sí quieres te puedo llevar ahora…—

—Eh?, no, sólo que… se me hizo muy tierno y… la verdad, espero ver el mar con usted— dijo Eren con una sonrisa

—De nuevo este mocoso…— pensó

Se acercaron hasta sentir la respiración del otro.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron un poco más y…

— ¡Eren! — un grito se escuchó y Eren pudo ver a una persona correr hacia él.

— ¿Armin? ¿Qué sucede? —

—Eren… tengo…que…decirte…— decía Armin jadeando.

— ¡sólo dime Armin! —

—Es tu padre, está desaparecido—

—mi… ¿mi padre? —

…

Un poco lejos de ahí, una figura se movía por el bosque, tenía una capa que le cubría el rostro.

—Es hora de divertirnos un poco…Eren y Rivaille…— susurró la figura con una sonrisa macabra.

_¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez hice largo el capítulo n.n_

_**Lightblood04: **__Gracias, daré todo en la escuela y gracias por apoyarme desde el principio, significa mucho *u*_

_**MM: **__asadfsdfsdfdsadfs, gracias por decirme los errores y yo tengo trece años, así que no te preocupes por la edad, comienzo a amarte: 3_

_**Akira: **__asdadfsafsf España *.*, soy tan malota XD_

_Gracias por sus reviews, favs y Follows me inspiran a seguir esta historia._

_Sí, tenía pensado escribir lemon, pero, mi amiga Paloma (a la que quiero mucho) me dio algunas ideas y como resultado dio esto._

_Tuve algunas complicaciones en escribir la historia, me enferme de una gripe que apenas me permite hablar y además me dejaron hacer 10 cuartillas del cuerpo humano y hacer 24 páginas de un libro de matemáticas, pero bueno, no importa, el caso es que aquí tienen el capítulo XD_

_Y de nuevo con la recomendación, visiten la página "Levi x Eren Fan" en Facebook, y también echen una leída a mi otro fic "Sonrisa" y al fic de Minto Uchiha Walker "A sus órdenes mi Sargento" (es tan genial)._

_Y no estaría nada mal dejarme un Review, o dos, o más, los que sean para alimentarme y llenar mi inspiración (?)._

_Y creo que eso es todo, nos leemos el sábado n.n_

_Zey Jaeger._

_**Actualizado 15 de Marzo: **__Sólo vine para decirles que este sábado no habrá actualización :'(, ¿la razón?, es semana de exámenes y debo prepararme para aprobar estos y así evitar ir a la escuela los sábados, además de que me dejaron mucha tarea en las clases de japonés así que tengo que estudiar y no me ha dado tiempo de escribir u.u, aun así, espero actualizar el domingo o el lunes, que son los días donde puedo descansar de estudiar._

_Lamento las molestias y nos vemos el domingo o lunes u.u._

_Zey Jaeger_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!, si ya sé que debía actualizar el lunes, pero no he dormido desde que los exámenes empezaron y las tardes las ocupaba para hacer mis deberes y estudiar ;_; fue una semana muy larga, y muchas se quejaron de que no había lemon en el anterior capitulo así que, ¡sorpresa! este capítulo si tiene lemon, y perdón si no está escrito muy bien, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo lemon u.u._

_Y ya saben las advertencias Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama y la historia está basada en Vampire de Versailles._

_Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura n.n_

Vampire:

_No quiero acecharte desde la oscuridad por más tiempo _

_Deseo que mi cuerpo se queme con tu calor._

— ¿Mi padre? —

Eren se veía preocupado.

Era verdad que su padre volvía a casa muy tarde, pero, Eren no se había percatado de eso, o al menos no se le hacía relevante.

…

Levi lo miraba.

Tenía la misma expresión seria en su semblante.

Pero…

Tal vez eso…

No…no podía ser…

Pero si ella estaba involucrada en eso… tenía que investigar.

…

— Bien, parece que se han dado cuenta, es hora de actuar— dijo Petra viendo desde lejos a Eren y a Rivaille hablando con Armin.

Su mano salió de la capucha, era el medio día.

El sol se posó sobre su mano, causándole una pequeña quemadura.

—Tsk, maldito sol—

Y así tan rápido como llegó, desapareció.

…

Erwin se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

Un recuerdo pasó por su mente…

_**Vigilaba los pasillos como cada noche.**_

_**Había sido como cualquier día, Hanji experimentaba con Eren, Levi y Mike se encargaba de entrenar a los nuevos, y él encerrado en su oficina preparando la nueva expedición fuera de las murallas.**_

_**Recordaba como había sido ese día, pero…**_

_**Ruidos.**_

_**Venían desde afuera.**_

_**Por la ventana más cercana se asomó.**_

_**Dos siluetas.**_

_**No podía verlas con claridad.**_

_**Salió y se acercó un poco a las siluetas, se escondió detrás de unos arbustos.**_

— _**¿Eren y Rivaille?**_ _**—**_

_**AL parecer había pasado algo, Eren lloraba.**_

— _**lo siento…Sniff… es que... ya pasaron 5 años después de eso y…— escuchó decir a Eren.**_

_**Rivaille se acercó a él.**_

— _**No llores, prometo llevarte a ver las estrellas—**_

_**Vio como ambos unían sus labios en un largo beso.**_

_**Erwin quedó en shock y de pronto la ira se apoderó de él.**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta rechinando.

— ¡Erwin! — gritó un chica con cabellos cafés y lentes.

—Hanji, ¿qué haces aquí? —

—Me enteré de que sacaste a Rivaille de la torre y de que lo enviaste a un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí—

—sí ¿y…?—

— Nada, sólo que, se me hacía un poco sospechoso, pues aparte de que enviaste a Levi también enviaste a Petra—

— ¿Qué estas insinuando?—

—Nada, sólo que pensé que aun estabas enamorado de ya sabes quién y por eso le hiciste eso a ya sabes quién—

Erwin se sorprendió.

—sí, se lo que hiciste, pero confió en que todo este tiempo hayas cambiado— dijo Hanji mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Erwin se quedó sin palabras.

Hanji sabía lo que había hecho, pero, ¿recordará todo?

Pensó un momento.

Y decidido salió cerró las cortinas de la ventana, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

— Pronto Erwin, pronto…— se dijo a sí mismo.

…

Eren estaba preocupado.

Botellas estaban tiradas por la habitación.

Ya había buscado por todo el pueblo y lo más que pudo del bosque.

Se encontraba en la casa de Rivaille, pues él había insistido en tenerlo en su casa hasta que se encontrara a el padre de Eren.

—padre…— susurró.

—Eren, estas muy ebrio— dijo Rivaille viendo las botellas de alcohol estaban tiradas por la habitación.

Se acercó a él.

—Eren— volvió a decir su nombre—pronto lo encontraremos— era una de las pocas veces que decía algo así a alguien

— Heichou…— dijo Eren inconsciente de sus palabras, pero con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba desesperado.

Eren se lanzó a los brazos de Rivaille.

Rivaille quedó un poco sorprendido.

Pero aun así correspondió al abrazo del menor.

— Todo estará bien Eren— dijo Rivaille inconsciente.

Se abrazaron más fuerte.

Después de unos minutos se separaron.

Levi no se pudo controlar más.

Y al parecer Eren tampoco.

Ambos se unieron en un beso de lengua largo.

Se separaron.

Rivaille llevó a Eren a la cama.

Eren quedó debajo de Rivaille y él mismo se quitó los pantalones dejando ver a su miembro ansioso.

Rivaille al verlo aprovecho, se quitó los pantalones, abrió las piernas de Eren, y lentamente y cuidadosamente lo metió dentro de Eren.

Eren gimió.

Esto excitó a Rivaille aún más y decidió ir más adentro.

Eren gemía de placer cada vez más fuerte hasta que sus quejidos resonaran por toda la mansión.

Rivaille se detuvo pensando si eso está bien, es decir, tener sexo con un chico borracho que además estaba preocupado por la desaparición de su padre.

— ¿por qué te detuviste? — preguntó Eren

— Eren, ¿estás seguro de esto? —

— Por supuesto, quiero ser tuyo y que tú seas mío— dijo Eren

Rivaille lo miró.

Sabía que había escuchado esas mismas palabras en otro lugar, pero aun sonaban muy lejanas.

Decidió ignorar sus pensamientos.

Penetró aún más en Eren y este daba gemidos aún más fuertes.

A Eren comenzaba a dolerle y miró como semen y sangre salían de él, pero el placer eran más fuerte que él dolor y no se quejó, siguió gimiendo y deseando que Rivaille lo tomara por completo.

Pasaron minutos y Eren ya n pudo aguantar más.

—Ri…Rivaille…ya…ya no…— decía Eren

Rivaille lo comprendió.

Y lentamente sacaba su miembro del cuerpo de Eren.

Este gemía de dolor y de placer.

Tardó un poco un sacarlo, y cuando lo hizo miró la sangre en la sabana.

Algo dentro de él se prendió.

Y se abalanzó contra Eren.

Este comprendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer y abrazó contra él a Rivaille, dejando el cuello al descubierto.

Rivaille no se contuvo y mordió cuidadosamente a Eren, este gimió y reprimió un grito.

Pero, aunque sintiera dolor, una parte de él se sentía bien.

Rivaille se despegó de él y con la boca manchada en sangre beso a Eren.

Este no se negó, de hecho, lo deseaba…

Deseaba que sus bocas se fundieran juntas en un cálido y largo beso.

Por alguna razón sentía que una parte de él ya había conocido el tener sexo con Rivaille, pero no le dio importancia.

…

Mikasa se encontraba de pie frente a una ventana de la mansión.

Vio como Rivaille tomaba el cuerpo de Eren.

La Ira y el cólera se apoderaron de ella.

Se quedó mirando toda la escena y luego o vio.

Vio como Rivaille mordía el cuello de Eren la prueba suficiente que necesitaba.

— pronto salvaré Eren de ese monstruo, lo juro— dijo Mikasa para sí misma.

_¡Hola de nuevo!, la verdad no es mi mejor capítulo, lo admito u.u, pero lo exámenes me han quitado tiempo y apenas y pude escribir este capítulo, si escribo mal es que tengo mucho sueño, no dormí por estudiar horas para los exámenes, pero bueno, ya no los aburro._

_**Lightblood: **__¿En serio va tan rápido?, es que pensé que si le ponía más cosas quedaría como relleno y ya no sabría cómo progresar._

_**Akira: **__Sí tengo 13 años (soy muy pequeña ;^;), y no te sientas vieja, yo me siento bebé._

_**Muraki Nima: **__¿Por qué dura?, gracias por decirme en que estaba mal o que debo corregir o mejorar, gracias por comentar: D_

_Gracias por sus reviews, favs y Follows, me hacen muy feliz: D _

_Y bueno, como siempre, ¿un Review para esta pobre niña de familia numerosa? (?)._

_Zey Jaeger_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Primero: Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama, Segundo: la historia se basa en la canción "Vampire" de Versailles y creo que nada más, disfruten la lectura n.n_

Vampire:

_Solo hay silencio _

_Aun sin ser perdonado resurjo entre la densa niebla _

_Si los hermosos recuerdos… _

… _brillando junto con la mañana._

Erwin había decidido ir a visitar a ese pueblo, quería saber cómo estaba Levi.

Bueno, al menos él decía eso.

En realidad sólo quería ver a una persona.

Había intentado controlarse, pero ya no podía más.

Tenía que verlo, quería que fuera sólo suyo de nuevo.

Pero entonces recordó lo que hizo…

No se enorgullecía de eso, pero si era para mantener alejado a _esa persona_ haría lo que fuera necesario.

Dejando todo eso a un lado…

—Hoy es un día importante— se dijo

Pensó todo el trayecto y sin querer se quedó dormido.

…

Eren aun recibía respuestas por la desaparición de su padre, estaba preocupado y desesperado.

Mikasa le había prohibido salir de su casa, pues los ataques volvieron, de nuevo las personas dejaban a sus animales como ofrenda, pero no funcionaba.

Todos comenzaron a creer que el extranjero era el culpable, pues sólo salía al pueblo por las noches. Eren quería preguntar a Rivaille si era él el culpable de esos ataques, pero Mikasa siempre lo vigilaba y cada vez que intentaba salir ella le hacía retroceder con excusas poco creíbles.

A veces tenía ganas de golpear a Mikasa, pero entonces recordaba que ella sólo lo hacía porque quería protegerlo. Aunque comenzaba a creer que a Mikasa no le agradaba la idea de ver a un extranjero que salía de noche y que Mikasa no conocía.

Pero esa noche no más, iría a ver a Rivaille, aunque sea solamente para verlo y saber que estaba bien.

—Ahora que lo pienso…siento que he olvidado algo…— dijo Eren para sí mismo.

…

Rivaille caminaba de un lado a otro.

Pensaba…

—Eren no ha vuelto desde hace cinco días…—

Sabía que el pueblo era el culpable.

Cada vez que iba a ver a Eren, siempre lo hacía de noche, pero siempre veía a la misma chica custodiando la puerta de la casa de Eren.

Quería salir y buscar a Eren, pero si salía tendría que encontrarse con las miradas molestas de los aldeanos y además tendría que exponerse a la luz del sol, y no es que le afectara, pero era realmente molesto y si se quedaba un tiempo debajo de su luz, su piel comenzaba a arder y a quemarse levemente.

Pero si salía en la noche se haría ver más sospechoso sobre los ataques al pueblo.

—Ah!— gritó desesperado

—Aunque…siento que hoy es un día importante…— dijo

…

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Armin? — preguntó Eren

—Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —

— ¡Pues tal vez porque él no se parece nada a mí! —

Dijo mientras Armin terminaba de vestir a Jean como Eren.

—Pero que dices, si son idénticos—

— ¡Oye no me compares con "Cara de Caballo"! —

— ¡¿A quién llamas "Cara de Caballo?! — dijo Jean mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de Eren a punto de enfrentarlo.

—Vamos chicos, cálmense, Mikasa nos puede escuchar— dijo Armin interponiéndose entre los dos.

—Recuérdame porque estoy aquí…— dijo Jean a Armin

—Pues para ayudar a Eren a escapar y así que él pueda ir a ver a buscar a su padre…—

Era cierto, les había mentido a ambos diciendo que iría a buscar a su padre, no es que no confiara, si no que Armin era malo mintiendo y si Mikasa le preguntaba dónde estaba Eren, claramente vería que está mintiendo y lo obligaría a decirle donde estaba y pues Jean… sabía que a Jean no le agradaba mucho Eren y si Eren lo hacía enojar, sería capaz de decirle a Mikasa y todos sus planes se verían arruinados. Así que mejor no correría riesgos… o al menos no más de los que ya estaba tomando…

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que ya te vayas Eren, Mikasa piensa que estás dormido y vendrá a vigilarte de nuevo— dijo Armin

—Tienes razón, bueno, ya me voy Armin y "Cara de Caballo" —dijo Eren poniéndose la capa y saliendo por la puerta.

— ¡Eren! — gritó Armin desde la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede Armin?—

— ¡Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! — gritó entusiasmado

—Ah…bueno…ok…— dijo Eren confundido y salió corriendo.

—Amm… Armin, creo que nadie entendió qué es lo que dijiste…— dijo Jean

— Eh? Es que bueno, los padres de Eren son alemanes y pensé que ellos le habían enseñado su idioma natal a él—

…

Eren corría a toda velocidad.

Quería ver de nuevo la cara de Rivaille, sentirlo dentro de él y sobre todo, estar junto a él.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la casa de Rivaille cuando de pronto chocó contra… ¿otra persona?

—lo…lo sien…— estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era —Rivaille…—

Rivaille abrió los ojos y de pronto sintió que algo se abalanzaba sobre él.

—Rivaille… lo extrañé…— dijo Eren abrazándolo

…

Erwin se encontraba en la entrada del pueblo, se paró y observó una pequeña flor blanca creciendo en el seco suelo. La tomó.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Eren… mi amor…— dijo mientras sonreía.

…

Rivaille y Eren se encontraban encima de una rama de un árbol en medio del bosque.

Miraban el cielo estrellado.

Eren abrazaba a Rivaille.

—Por cierto Eren, Feliz Cumpleaños— dijo Rivaille con una sonrisa

Eren se sorprendió

—eh?...cierto, hoy era mi cumpleaños…—

—ni siquiera sabes el día de tu cumpleaños…en definitiva sigues siendo un mocoso—

— ¿sigo? —

—Olvídalo— dijo Rivaille mientras depositaba un cálido beso en los labios de Eren.

Este se sobresaltó un poco, pero después cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

_¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada, perdonen por no haber actualizado la semana pasado, es que ya tenía el capítulo, pero después no me gustó y decidía volverlo a hacer, pero después de varios intentos, al fin logré conseguir lo que quería._

_Segundo: hice este capítulo especial porque el 30 de Marzo fue el cumpleaños de Eren y quise ponerlo en la historia._

_Tercero: Si la redacción está un poco mal es que terminé de escribirlo hasta la madrugada del sábado y tengo mucho sueño (?)_

_Gracias por sus Reviews, favs y Follows, me dan los ánimos para seguir esta retorcida historia (?)_

_**Akira: **__awwww gracias :') (espero no reprobar) _

_**Muraki Nima: **__sí, no soy buena escribiendo lemon, pero la próxima lo haré más largo: 3_

_**Anvaz: **__jajajaja no te preocupes y si tengo 13 años y no te sientas vieja, yo me siento muy joven y muy pequeña (?) _

_Y pos bueno, no sería mala idea dejar un Review, para saber si siguen ahí, digo, solamente quiero un Review para alimentarme y conseguir más inspiración y esperanza para escribir cada capítulo (?) (¡Sólo dejen un Review por favor!)_

_Zey Jaeger_


End file.
